<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>於無聲處聽驚雷 by kisoo909</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737050">於無聲處聽驚雷</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisoo909/pseuds/kisoo909'>kisoo909</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisoo909/pseuds/kisoo909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>寫得很滿意的一篇。(所以組織在哪)<br/>如果不是為了對仗這篇文應該叫《弒王者》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aglovale/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>於無聲處聽驚雷</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《於無聲處聽驚雷》</p><p>「阿格羅瓦爾？」</p><p>他的聲音迴盪在巨大的大廳裏。威爾士皇室圖書館很大，大得有些過份了，在先人遺留下來的陳跡裏，康沃爾常常找不到自己的兒子。「阿格羅瓦爾，你在哪裏？」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾停在第五架書架後面。他沉默地翻著書頁，不去迴應那從嘴裏傳出來，經過空間的放大和反彈，層層加厚而失真的聲音。但這種無視往往持續不了多久，他無法説服自己逃避——他生而為王者，王者不應逃避。</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾吸了口氣，把記載威爾士家徽起源的手帳放回原位。「父親，我在這裏。」</p><p>「⋯⋯很好，很好。」康沃爾掛上笑容，越過一盞又一盞的燭台向他靠近，每踏前一步，他背後的影都會變得大些，很深的一團黑暗，慢慢整個地籠罩了圖書館白色的穹頂。「爸爸還以為你要跟蘭馬洛克和帕西瓦爾那樣離開爸爸了⋯⋯很好，很好。你不會像媽媽那樣丟下爸爸吧？」</p><p>「不會的，父親。」阿格羅瓦爾道：「我不會離棄威爾士，也不會離開你。蘭馬洛克和帕西瓦爾只是出去遊歷了。」</p><p>「好孩子，爸爸的好孩子⋯⋯」康沃爾抬手摸上阿格羅瓦爾的頭，像對幼童一樣，從發頂摸到臉頰，最後在眼睛上徘徊不去，簡直要摳下來似的，「很好，你的眼睛，長得和媽媽很像⋯⋯」</p><p>「⋯⋯父親。」阿格羅瓦爾強忍著沒有動彈：「找我有什麼事嗎？」</p><p>「阿格羅瓦爾，你今年幾歲了？」</p><p>「21。」</p><p>「不是20嗎？」</p><p>「成人禮在去年就過了。」</p><p>「是啊，是啊。」康沃爾喃喃道：「你也成年了，阿格羅瓦爾，爸爸想讓你見見一些朋友，跟爸爸來⋯⋯」康沃爾牽住他的手，阿格羅瓦爾縮了一下，那手抓了個空，便帶著柔和的、緩慢的弧度，鉗住了阿格羅瓦爾的手腕。阿格羅瓦爾眼睛一跳，抿著脣，跟他走了。</p><p>康沃爾的實驗室在圖書館深處的門扉後面。從那裏進去，還要拿著燭台，循著陰暗潮濕的旋轉階梯往下。</p><p>「父親⋯⋯」阿格羅瓦爾開口：「建設堤壩的人手，你覺得這樣可行嗎？」</p><p>康沃爾不語，只是往下走。阿格羅瓦爾在努力：「還有芬多拉赫的外交邀請，他們希望和國王通訊。這個憑我無法處理，文書送往您房裏了。」</p><p>「⋯⋯父親。」</p><p>青苔被人踩過，發出擠壓的聲音。他的父親終於停步，用如夢初醒的神情回神看他：「什麼？阿格羅瓦爾，你説什麼了嗎？」</p><p>「我説——」</p><p>「好了，好了。」康沃爾用往昔在牀邊説故事一樣的口吻道：「阿格羅瓦爾，我們到了。」</p><p>那彷彿在説：阿格羅瓦爾，睡吧。</p><p>他放開手。阿格羅瓦爾明白了他的意思。年輕的王子捂住自己的上臂，摸到一串小小的疙瘩，他知道自己感到不適。但對父親的信任和愛壓過了他的所有——康沃爾身邊沒有別的孩子了，父親比他更需要支撐。</p><p>在康沃爾的注視下，阿格羅瓦爾打開了實驗室的門。內裏一片黑暗，他拿起門邊的燭台，慢慢靠近深處。</p><p>裏面有什麼在，有什麼生物在。阿格羅瓦爾聽到重而混沌的呼氣聲和粘稠的水聲，好像他方才踩過的青苔。他扣住自己的手臂，往裏一照——</p><p>門被關上了。</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾看到了手。很多紫黑色的手，交握、擁抱、相接，糾纏成一支肉柱。在手與手的縫隙間，是數十隻泛著青色的眼白和瞳孔，一眨不眨地看著他。</p><p>從進門開始，一直在看著他。</p><p>「來，阿格羅瓦爾。」康沃爾的聲音在背後響起，「和他們打聲招呼吧。」</p><p>撲通！</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾回過神來。秋日的風撲在他臉上，帶著涼爽的濕意。他坐在後城區的河邊發呆，喚醒他的是投進水中的石子。阿格羅瓦爾抬頭，看到對岸有個男人在望他，視線交接，男人點了點頭，走向稍遠的橋，不一會兒就來到他眼前。</p><p>「⋯⋯你哪位？」阿格羅瓦爾問。</p><p>「不記得了嗎。三日前，在城外和你一起擊退魔物的人，這麼説有沒有印象？我的名字是齊格飛。」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾打量齊格飛。男人有一頭褐色的捲髮，凌亂地堆在肩上，和他稍顯殘破的衣服一同彰顯主人是個不善打扮的人。但他長得相當英俊，猶其是那雙鋭利的眼睛，琥珀色的金子，刃一樣鑲在眼眶裏。這樣的眼色在人類中很少見，多長在獸類之中——這個男人動起來也更像是一頭野獸，比劍更適合用牙咬碎同類的骨頭。</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾從沒見過那麼粗暴的戰鬥風格，然而那又很矯健。直覺告訴他如果不使用魔法，他不是齊格飛的對手。這樣的人斷不只是一個無名小輩，阿格羅瓦爾記得那天他穿著黑色的盔甲，與芬多拉赫騎士團的制式相似，因此他才沒有馬上認出卸下盔甲的齊格飛。</p><p>「好像是有那麼一回事。然後呢？」</p><p>「我想問你有沒有見過這個紋章。」齊格飛遞來一張紙，阿格羅瓦爾看著它陷入沉思。沉思不是為了紙上的圖紋，而是他在思考理由能與齊格飛同行，以監視這個人的行動。</p><p>那上面畫著威爾士古老的家徽。</p><p>他沉吟道：「⋯⋯有一些微弱的印象。似曾相識，我肯定在哪裏見過，但一時想不起來了。」</p><p>齊格飛驚訝地睜大了眼睛。那金屬上的鋭利的光柔和下來，變成了蜜一般的色澤，留下一線豎長的狹縫，在密而凝實的材質後窺視。「真的嗎？現在能不能想起來？」</p><p>「不能。」阿格羅瓦爾道：「⋯⋯説不定是記載在曾經看過的書裏，我常去的書店在那邊，我帶你去吧。」</p><p>齊格飛爽快地接受了，他們一起去了城西的書店。路上經過扛著資材的大型連隊，車輪轆轆，駛向城北的方向。</p><p>「怎麼了？這邊。」阿格羅瓦爾喊他。</p><p>「沒什麼。」他收了好奇，循著阿格羅瓦爾的指引走了。在阿格羅瓦爾刻意的誘導下當然一無所獲，但是齊格飛很有耐心，像等待獵物的獵手，和他一起在書堆裏徒勞地翻找。書店的小格子窗朦朧地暗下去，店家熄了樓上的燈，不好意思地打烊了。二人站在昏晚的、空落落的街邊。齊格飛先道：「沒找到啊。」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾附和著：「是啊。」頓了頓，他又道：「你對兵法很感興趣？」</p><p>「⋯⋯怎麼知道的？」</p><p>他笑了一聲：「你每次看不下去的時候就會看右邊的書架，那裏都是兵法書籍。很明顯。」</p><p>「是嗎。」齊格飛道：「確實，還有那麼多的戰鬥和指揮技巧，很有意思。」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「明天你去看那些書吧，紋章我來找就可以了。」</p><p>齊格飛道：「⋯⋯為什麼？」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「我有興趣。」</p><p>齊格飛道：「那就⋯⋯太感謝了。還不知道你的名字？」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「我叫阿格羅瓦爾。」</p><p>齊格飛道：「你是這個國家的騎士嗎？」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「本來應該有機會的，但，不。我不是騎士。」</p><p>齊格飛道：「那天你的武藝和魔法令我印象深刻。在我的國家裏，也有像你這樣的騎士，有着我無法學會的技巧⋯⋯」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「技巧性的劍技研習的人很多，那個人和我師從流派相似的老師也説不定。倒是你的戰鬥風格，才是一般人無法學習的。呵，我不羨慕就是了。」</p><p>齊格飛道：「不是騎士的話，你是⋯⋯？」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「我還在學習。」</p><p>齊格飛笑道：「這樣也只是還在學習嗎，真驚人。明天你會不會來？」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「可以啊。上午我要學習，下午在剛剛的河邊再見吧。」</p><p>齊格飛：「那我要去找今晚的住處了。」他走了幾步朝阿格羅瓦爾揚手：「明天見。」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾沒揮手，也沒回應，只是站在書店門口那小小的燈下看著齊格飛消失在夜裏。他回頭，威爾士城堡靜靜佇立在北邊，像一座山，壓在那裏，無聲地而龐大地存在著。阿格羅瓦爾覺得城堡每個窗口都是一隻眼睛。</p><p>他吸了一口氣，握緊胸前的吊墜，爾後又強迫自己鬆開手，踏上回家的路。</p><p>第二天阿格羅瓦爾把事務全部壓縮在上午完成，禮儀老師猶其滿意他今天的表現，囑咐他切勿吃超過定量的食物和肌肉鍛練就走了。阿格羅瓦爾頂著烈日出門，他相信監視齊格飛本身也是個不錯的理由，假如父親會問起——當然是不會問的，康沃爾除了自己的實驗外對一切不再關心。</p><p>他是對自己説。監視一個人比考察城區更能説服他一些，阿格羅瓦爾不願承認，他不想待在家裏。</p><p>目光可及的遠方，有大片烏雲埋了半山。但現在天還是藍的，空氣清新，一切都怡人。澄明得像鏡子一般的河水倒映出他的臉，年輕而自信，光是這張臉，就令人想像到美好的未來。齊格飛的臉慢慢也從他身後映在粼粼的水面上，他們有一樣的兩張臉。</p><p>齊格飛手上還用木枝叉著兩塊肉。阿格羅瓦爾被這陣勢陣住：「⋯⋯這是什麼？」</p><p>「肉。」齊格飛簡短地答，又很困難地吐著字句：「昨天麻煩你了，這是⋯⋯謝禮，嗯，謝禮。」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾挑起眉毛：「謝禮？這個？」</p><p>齊格飛道：「對。雖然只是我烤的，但肉特別去獵殺了最鮮嫩的魔⋯⋯野獸。放心吧，這類型的，我沒有吃壞過肚子。」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「野外風味？真新鮮。」他當然沒有吃過野味，不會吃，不能吃，但他忽然想起父親的臉，一股衝動把他心裏像蓋子的什麼東西頂開。他低頭翕著鼻子湊近，滿臉是肉的香和熱氣，阿格羅瓦爾撩起頭髮，小心翼翼地咬了一口。</p><p>齊格飛好像像被試探般的動作逗笑了。阿格羅瓦爾皺著眉頭起身。沒有他想像的粗劣和重味，挑選和處理都是用過心的，帶出新鮮的肉本身的鮮香嫩滑。這樣的東西當謝禮也未必不可。他接過齊格飛遞來的一枝，袖口微微垂落，卡在隆起的肌肉前。一小截皮膚從那一隅露出，布著一圈醜陋的、暗紅的瘀痕。</p><p>齊格飛眼皮一跳，明白自己窺視到不該知道的東西。</p><p>他想要問，又不擅開口。阿格羅瓦爾無論如何都不像需要他保護的對象，於是他還是沉默。</p><p>這天阿格羅瓦爾帶齊格飛去的是主要販賣戰略書的書店，紋章學自然也有，但佔比很少。阿格羅瓦爾隨便挑了一本翻閲，看見齊格飛已在對門口的商品頻頻回頭。</p><p>「感興趣？」阿格羅瓦爾道：「去看吧。」</p><p>「不⋯⋯」齊格飛道：「空閒時再看吧。」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「哦⋯⋯？我以為你是想要就會奪過來的那種類型。」</p><p>齊格飛道：「也許就是吧。但是現在我有該做的事情。」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「比如説？」</p><p>齊格飛道：「比如説找出這個紋章的用途。」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「還沒問你，那個紋章你是在哪看到的，作用又是什麼？知道愈多情報，就對找出它的來歷愈有幫助。」</p><p>齊格飛道：「那是我在近入團的見習騎士頸後見到的。⋯⋯暫時沒有作用，但我覺得有點奇怪，所以趁假期來調查看看，威爾士是我的最後一站。」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「你還會留多久？」</p><p>齊格飛道：「後天就打算回程了。⋯⋯等一下，阿格羅瓦爾，你來看這個。」他把書放在阿格羅瓦爾擱著書的膝上，伸手去拍，擦過阿格羅瓦爾虛握的手。阿格羅瓦爾被燙得抖了一下，反射性地抽手。他已經太久沒有碰過人的温度了，得好像進入深秋就忘了夏日的人，對炎熱格外有一種思戀——動物的體温隔著一層毛皮，遠沒有這麼直接而燙人。</p><p>齊格飛渾然不覺，只點著那一格繪畫：「這個部份，是不是和那個紋章很相似？」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾一眼就知道這是借鑑了家徽的異類變體。他道：「⋯⋯確實，循著這個紋章追溯或者前探，應該會有發現。書給我，我來找，你⋯⋯」他抽出手邊剛找來的《戰術風格紋章學》拍到齊格飛胸口。「你就看這本吧。還有，太近了，退後。」</p><p>齊格飛眨了一下眼睛：「真的，好像啊，你們。」他不退反進，四排纖長的睫毛彷彿確認彼此的存在的昆蟲觸角。這對齊格飛來説只是一個玩笑：「也是紅眼睛。你和⋯⋯」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾用書把齊格飛推開。「看去。」</p><p>齊格飛依言照做。這一本他看得倒是入迷，眉目擰緊又鬆開，阿格羅瓦爾心裏有事，假裝查找的功夫也敷衍起來。回神時他的視線已和齊格飛多次撞上，阿格羅瓦爾知道不妙，便先行開口，把異常轉移到另一個人頭上。「你在想什麼？」</p><p>「嗯？」齊格飛道：「沒有⋯⋯怎麼了？」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「你在疑惑。」</p><p>齊格飛只好道：「不是重要的事。⋯⋯我在想書裏寫的這個戰況，比起鶴翼，更該用所謂的偃月陣吧。」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「山坡上那場？」</p><p>齊格飛訝異：「你知道？」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾哼笑道：「當然，找的是我看過的書。⋯⋯我的看法跟你差不多，還有前面兩頁，捨棄縮手縮腳的龜甲陣而用長蛇陣也不至輸得那麼慘。」</p><p>齊格飛道：「是嗎⋯⋯是啊！這個指揮官過於在意自己的安全了。」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「性命固然重要，但作為指揮連勇氣都無法提供給自己的士兵當然只會遭至失敗。⋯⋯你倒是別因為衝得太前把你的士兵扔在後面。」</p><p>齊格飛奇道：「這麼明顯？」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「什麼這麼明顯，改正啊。」</p><p>齊格飛哈哈大笑：「但是我不會死。我的士兵也深信這點。」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「誰也會死。」</p><p>齊格飛道：「沒什麼可以殺死我。」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「難道你保護了所有人嗎。」</p><p>齊格飛的笑容塌下去。</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「別離開你重要的事物，失去的後果誰也承受不起。」</p><p>齊格飛道：「這樣的想法不能上戰場。」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「你上戰場是為了什麼？你有更重要的事吧。」</p><p>齊格飛道：「⋯⋯我會思考。」</p><p>氣氛一時沉寂。最後阿格羅瓦爾合上書本，道：「這裏沒有別的書了，走吧。」</p><p>他們出來時又遇上大規模的隊伍，一概朝著城北而去。齊格飛舉目遠望，終於好奇道：「那是什麼隊伍？」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾頭也不回：「慶典。後天有慶典要舉行。」</p><p>齊格飛問：「什麼慶典⋯⋯喂！」</p><p>迎面一個匆忙的男孩跑來撞了阿格羅瓦爾一下。他們不約而同伸手按住那個孩子，一致到異口同聲：「拿回來。」「交出來。」</p><p>男孩抬頭看了他們一眼，嘖地把錢包扔回來跑走了。</p><p>「就這麼放走他好嗎？」</p><p>「你不也是？」比起錢包阿格羅瓦爾更關心別的東西，那個垂在他胸前的吊墜被撞開了，露出內裏的女人的小像來。阿格羅瓦爾緊緊攥著它，翻來覆去確認沒有被撞壞，「沒有成功就不構成罪行。會造成這種情況是因為刑法不夠重⋯⋯管教還是太鬆了。」他合上吊墜的蓋子，望向齊格飛。</p><p>齊格飛看他的表情，認為還是不要問吊墜裏的照片為好。他看了看天空，夕陽的火光在他金黃的眼睛裏翻滾，形成夕雲一樣顏色。時候已經不早了。他躊躇了一下：「今天先到這裏？」</p><p>「⋯⋯好。」阿格羅瓦爾把吊墜塞回衣服裏，便要走了。齊格飛抓住他的手腕，抓上去才想起午間窺看到的瘀傷，力度立刻放緩。阿格羅瓦爾被抓得莫名奇妙，眉毛高高挑起。</p><p>「明天？」</p><p>「⋯⋯」阿格羅瓦爾笑了，「還是那個地方，明天見吧。」</p><p>他們分別。阿格羅瓦爾往城堡走，烏雲仍舊陰陰的壓在遠處，但有些近了，看起來就在城堡的尖端，是迎風展在上面一張灰暗的旗子。阿格羅瓦爾從後門進入，沒有前往飯廳，而是循著圖書館的樓梯，一級級走到實驗室門前。門上鐵做的鎖開著，康沃爾沒有離開。</p><p>「父親。」阿格羅瓦爾隔著門道：「我有問題想要問您。」</p><p>「進來吧。」</p><p>「不，我在這裏問就可以了，您——」</p><p>門打開了。康沃爾立在門邊，一眨不眨地看著阿格羅瓦爾。他的身量並不比阿格羅瓦爾高，但眼神總是壓著自己的兒子一頭。阿格羅瓦爾便不再説什麼，跟著他走進門裏。實驗室依舊凌亂，昏暗的桌燈擱在桌角，把所有東西的影子都照得很大，阿格羅瓦爾不由看向最大的那頭——一整個陰影，無數雙手，壓在威爾士的家徽上。</p><p>康沃爾稱它為「鑰匙」。而威爾士的家徽是束縛它的紋章，它壓在紋章上一天，就為他們所用一天。但阿格羅瓦爾分不清楚被束縛的是誰。</p><p>他感到不對勁，然而父親説：「你不想再見媽媽嗎？」</p><p>他想。他想要母親的擁抱，想要媽媽告訴他：是的，這不對。</p><p>父親只是站在那裏等他開口。桌燈裏的火有瞬間的搖晃，阿格羅瓦爾在那一刻疑心康沃爾臉上也有一種想被制止的神情。但他們誰也不提出。</p><p>「您派了人去別的國家嗎？我知道有別的人使用了我們家的紋章。」</p><p>康沃爾道：「好像是有那麼回事。」又道：「你從哪知道的？」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾道：「一個朋友。」</p><p>康沃爾道：「那個騎士，是不是？」</p><p>「父親！」</p><p>康沃爾微笑道：「別緊張，別緊張，我的好孩子⋯⋯你交什麼朋友爸爸當然不會過問。但是請你為爸爸做一件事。」他走到桌前寫下一封信，火漆印在紫黑色的口蠟上，交給阿格羅瓦爾。「幫爸爸把這封信寄出去，你知道的，爸爸更喜歡呆在這裏⋯⋯我們的祕密可不能讓別人知道啊。交給信得過的信使，而且要快，要快。」</p><p>「⋯⋯我明白。」阿格羅瓦爾道：「那個紋章⋯⋯」</p><p>康沃爾道：「放心。爸爸有爸爸的打算。」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾便不再問。他離開這個房間，在路上把信交給家族的信使。信使向他鞠躬，帶著那封抬頭給伊沙貝拉的信連夜離開了威爾士。</p><p>下一天中午他們並非在河邊相遇。阿格羅瓦爾出門後在一側街道里遭遇襲擊，他刺客不是他的對手，但在城鎮中阿格羅瓦爾無法隨心所欲地戰鬥。他一邊抵禦一邊靠近無人的野外，在山野裏遇上同樣在戰鬥的齊格飛。襲擊他們的人似乎是一夥的，兩方均合流以後，戰況愈趨激烈，猶其是齊格飛那太過粗暴的戰鬥方式。阿格羅瓦爾抵住劍背接下刺客的刀，鏗然鏘然間，大半的力都卸給了背後的齊格飛。他看了看距離，磚房的屋頂掩在樹林間。這裏還是不夠遠。</p><p>他低聲道：「跟我來。」轉身向北方掠去。阿格羅瓦爾選擇的是一條隱祕的小道，入口被樹叢和亂次的花所覆蓋。他靈活地閃身不見，但為身後的人留下了足夠追蹤的痕跡——包括襲擊他們的追兵。阿格羅瓦爾沒有放過他們的打算。</p><p>小道曲曲折折地往林間延伸，終點是一個極大的湖泊，澄明如鏡，無際如海。齊格飛沒有到過傳聞中的奧古斯都，這湖泊如此之大，對齊格飛來説就是海。阿格羅瓦爾拉著他跳進海里。在可視的水面下，陽光和水底閃閃生輝的石頭交織出夢幻的微光，一串的氣泡是一串的珍珠，帶著千種的顏色飛到水面。阿格羅瓦爾的金髮在水裏散開，他捏住齊格飛的鼻子，為不擅水的龍騎士渡氣。</p><p>然後波浪凝結成冰。他們在凍結的大海里接吻，齊格飛看到他袖口裏的瘀痕，水草一樣影影綽綽地晃動。這一次他終於按上去，繭子滑過傷處，帶來琴鍵敲響時的顫動，一寸寸下去，一寸寸的傷痕，就算是鋼琴，他也是一座散了架的鋼琴。</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾離開他的脣邊，帶著他離開深水。追兵困在刺出的堅冰裏頭動彈不得，阿格羅瓦爾握著劍靠近，被齊格飛拉倒在水邊。齊格飛吻了他，或者説是啃咬。</p><p>一種別樣的衝動在他們之間發生。這衝動是如此明顯，像看見黎明的人，不會不知道白日將至。阿格羅瓦爾發問：「這是道別吻？」</p><p>齊格飛道：「不，這是開始的吻。」</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾笑了一聲，然後忍不住哈哈大笑。他道：「明天不要走。上午十點，來城堡，拿著⋯⋯」他摸索身上。喬裝出門的他除了劍什麼也沒帶，只有項上的吊墜，被體温温得發熱，烘烘地貼在他胸口。他用力扯斷了鏈條。「拿著這個，通行證，參加我們的慶典。」</p><p>齊格飛覺得他濕漉漉遞來什麼的樣子像水裏索命的鬼。但是此時此刻，即使前面是地獄他未嘗不會往下走——沒見過地獄的人的想法，他們才21歲，都還年輕。因此他頓了頓，便道：「好。」</p><p>他們把襲擊者打包押去警衞所，阿格羅瓦爾沒有露面。然後他們去吃了午餐，又去了書店以外的店鋪。天色總是黑得太快，阿格羅瓦爾站在街燈下和他告別。</p><p>「明天，」他説：「我在城堡裏等你。」</p><p>齊格飛道：「我會到。」</p><p>然後他們轉身，向著各自的方向走。齊格飛下塌的旅館就在不遠處，他是芬多拉赫的騎士團團長，誓必要留下供人聯絡的通訊地址。這夜他意外地看見自己的房中有信。潔白的信封用紫黑色的蠟封口，是執政官喜愛的顏色。他拆開它。裏面寫著：</p><p>「國王急召，速回。」</p><p>他想了一會，想到阿格羅瓦爾，更想到他在書店裏説：「別離開你重要的事物。」於是馬上就動身。臨行前他交給門房一封信，指定要在明天十點送到城堡。吊墜沒有留下，他直覺那對阿格羅瓦爾十分重要。</p><p>齊格飛給的錢很多，足夠讓門房如約而行。男人在早上七點起牀，八點到達城堡前的幹道。自從王妃意外身亡後，威爾士的城堡就不再允許平民進入。今天就任的新王會在受冕前騎馬循城一圈，這將是未來一段時間民眾看見國王的唯一機會。加冕儀式十點在城堡的主廳舉行，阿格羅瓦爾在貴族的注視下從入口走到王座前，在巨大的、古老的威爾士家徽下由父親授予王冠。他已經長得很高了，戴冠時不得不彎腰低頭。王冠很重，綴著威爾士出產的各類寶石，其中最大的一顆從聖湖採集而來，夢幻的七彩的孔白，在燈光下閃閃生輝。</p><p>他想起身，卻被康沃爾制止。前王笑吟吟的，用最滿意的神情，取下胸前的鏈條戴給阿格羅瓦爾。</p><p>阿格羅瓦爾認得那是什麼，實驗室的鑰匙，鐵造的一把沉沉地往下墜，替代了曾經母親的吊墜所在的位置。阿格羅瓦爾不得不更深地彎下脖子，在那裏他看到地板上的自己的臉，被玻璃燈的白光攪碎了，而背後的家徽長青。</p><p>當晚康沃爾在寢室裏自殺，阿格羅瓦爾被流言和貴族指控為殺父的兇手。奇異的是鄰國芬多拉赫的國王，前一夜也在寢室裏被殺死了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>